PERCY JACKSON THE DARK KING
by jdgeorge18
Summary: Percy Jackson is the saviour of Olympus, and is asked to go to the underworld to help Hades with some trouble. A quest is given and after heartbreak and anger running rampant. Percy is driven to A dark place in his mind. Alone in his grief he can't help but think of a beautiful goddess of the hunt that once provided comfort. (Percy x Artemis)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, this is my first fan fiction and I would like to give it a try and see how it goes, so thank you for giving my story a try and I hope you enjoy it. **_

_**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON SERIES AT ALL. I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN  
><strong>_

**SHATTERED BOND PT I**

_**( Three Days After Victory)**_

Percy was so happy he thought that he was dreaming. All around Percy in the throne room of Olympus the demigods and Olympians were laughing, hugging, talking, and most of all acting like a family, not a dysfunctional family full of laws that hurt their children and prevent the gods from helping them.

The throne room was glowing gently in the torchlight, the marble construction of the vast throne room was mind-blowing as always, being big enough for all the 15 foot tall Olympians to play football in giant scale. The very top of the throne room was a refraction of the sky above the New York city skyline allowing a breathtaking view of the stars usually blocked by buildings and pollution shining down on the party place basking everyone in the silver glow of the moon.

Percy was standing next to Jason and Nico, talking about how he couldn't wait to take Annabeth on date as soon as he got back to camp.

"Dude I think this party is awesome, but I haven't seen Annabeth in the last three hours..."Percy sighed.

"Percy this is the party of _Olympus_ she's around here somewhere, just keep looking." Nico said.

"So what are going to do for the date perce?" Jason asked amused.

"Ummm...I..I was thinking of maybe...a walk through the forest to the lake where we kissed for the first time underwater." stuttered Percy turning crimson.

"Awww...That's so cute Percy!" said a beaming Aphrodite from behind Percy forcing a scowl on his face. "Maybe I can Help with some_ presents_." Aphrodite said smiling.

Percy growled from clenched teeth,"I don't want help from a goddess who has already said that she'll put a strain on my love life." Aphrodite huffed before saying, "Percy I said that I was just going to make it interesting and that's all, besides love is something that is supposed to be fun, romantic, and even tragic..." Ending with a seductive smile resting on her face.

Percy fumed before smirking then said, "I love Annabeth and we don't need any help, or excitement from the love goddess that is nothing but a unfaithful sleep around wife." Percy spat angrily. Clenching his fist and inwardly cursing at the love goddess for being so into his love life, and like always trying to shoot herself at him time, and time again. It's downright _annoying_.

After his outburst the throne room became deathly quiet, because unknown to Percy he was half shouting his response the goddess.

Athena appeared next to Aphrodite and said in a steely tone,"Are you causing trouble for the hero of Olympus, and boyfriend of my daughter?" Athena eyes piercing stormy grey eyes glowing with power. "because the last thing anyone would do is cause any trouble on our celebration of our victory, wouldn't you agree?"Her gaze unwavering. Aphrodite paled a bit, taken back a bit in surprise that Athena was sending her such a surprisingly hateful filled gaze.

Nodding vigorously towards Athena Aphrodite turned and disappeared into the silent crowd of Olympians, minor gods, and demigods watching from a ring 10 feet away.

After a few moments the throne room was filled with the festive music and chatter as everyone began celebrating again.

Percy sighed exasperated that he had to both deal with a lovesick goddess and make a scene at the same time. "It's okay Perseus, Aphrodite is just being an Aphrodite right now." Responded Athena with a soft expression and warm eyes. " Please enjoy the party and make sure you give my daughter a good present or I will personally torture you for all of eternity." Percy paled nodding before bowing. "Perseus I also would like to thank you for all your efforts and as a reward I would like to give you something..."

Athena reached into her robe before pulling out a soft velvet box and handing it to Percy.

When Percy held it it was light and the soft blue velvet was all radiating from it with a silver glow. There was a soft white pearl coloured string that bound it close and it had a picture of two doves locking together inscribed on the string, as if the whole string was made of the pure majestic birds.

Percy opened the box and gasped. Inside the container was a silver band with a warm stone with orange and light bouncing from the stone filling Percy with hope and happiness.

After Percy remembered how to breathe he could only whisper."It's beautiful..."

"Yes it is and I know you are planning to propose to my daughter on your date and that you don't even _have_ a ring." Athena sighed with exasperation.

"Percy blushed before looking at Athens directly in her stormy warm eyes."Thank you, I guess that's why everyone calls me Seaweed brain."

Athena laughed,"You really are a Seaweed brain, but don't just thank me, Hestia, and Hephaestus were the ones who made this possible. Hestia made the rings gem out of a pure substance comprised of her own essence of hope, and Hephaestus made the band out of moon silver; the same silver that Artemis's moon chariot is comprised of."

Percy grasped the ring container in his hands before gently putting it in his pocket.

He looked up at Athena and smiled his crooked grin before saying," Thank you for this ring I will definitely remember this, and should you ever need a favour you can rely on me, I swear on the river Styx." Thunder boomed in the distance.

Athena smiled. "Good. Well I'll see you at a later date Perseus and remember that if you hurt my daughter, hades will be the last of your worries."She said before turning around and disappearing in a soft flash.

Percy put his hand on his pocket feeling for the container. The container was warm in his pocket and he couldn't help but grin at the ring in his pocket. He had the ring that would allow him to get married with Annabeth and be able to start a life with her. They could have kids grow old and be in love for all of time, and he had the key to starting that future was in his pocket.

Percy then turned back to Jason and Nico.

"You now you shouldn't flirt with Aphrodite Percy." Nico said Stifling his laughter. "Annabeth is gonna get mad when she hears ho-" Nico winced as a sharp elbow to the ribs caught him mid sentence. Percy smirked, "Well Death Breath, I really think I should tell Reyna about your Mythology card collection. I'm sure she would find it adorable that you keep trading cards of all the gods and goddesses." Percy smiled Mischievously and Jason suffocated on hysterics of laughter at Nico's predicament.

Nico's face turned crimson,"Percy I swear to gods if you say anything I will tell Mrs. O' Leary to shadow travel into your cabin when you are sleeping and send you to the underworld."

Percy and Jackson both sat there in a surprised silence, before looking at each other and laughing hysterically again at Nico, who was even redder from embarrassment or anger neither of them really knew.

"I'm sorry Nico, I won't do it...yet." Percy said with a gleam in his eyes." I have to go thank Hestia and Hephaestus for a gift they gave me I'll meet you guys at camp later."

Percy walked through the crowd until he saw A goddess sitting down poking at the hearth with a stick in the form of an eight year old. She had warm orange flames radiating in all directions filling Percy with the a warm gentle aura. He sat there for a minute taking in the feeling before approaching her. Percy bowed, "Thank you for the gift Lady Hestia, I am in your debt for getting such a perfect gem to fit into the ring."

Without looking a smile spread across the goddesses face before replying, "Percy you have given me my throne and place in Olympus, and you are the first demigod to actually show me warmth and respect. I know that you are worth such a thing, and if you are in need I know your kind heart wouldn't ask anyone for help. I give you the gem of hope so the one you love is never at a time without hope."

Percy embraced Hestia in a tight hug, which she responded in turn. When they broke apart Percy said gently, "Thank you lady Hestia this is something that I could never get for Annabeth on my own, thank you." He turned to walk away ,but was stopped by a hand grasping his shoulder. He turned around to see an older version of Hestia standing before him. She was Just as tall as his eyes standing around 5' 10". Her hair was shoulder length warm brown orange glowing hair. Her eyes warm pits if orange luminescent flames dancing around her pupils and iris. She had a lean, and slender figure and had a warm smile showing that Aphrodite maybe wasn't the prettiest goddess after all.

"Percy don't call me So formal, you are the one who gave me a place at Olympus. You can just call me Hestia from now on."

"As you with then La-Hestia..." Percy fumbled with a crooked grin.

At the response Hestia smiled, turned around and then morphed into an eight year old prodding the flames of the hearth and rising the flames another 2 feet.

Percy then turned around and went searching for Hephaestus to thank him for the ring.

As Percy searched the throne room he saw a bunch of Satyrs eating cans of beer that Dionysus dropped lazily from the side of his throne, not even looking up from his wine magazine. Across the throne room there was a small fountain gurgling a golden and radiant liquid from a small spout into a bird-bath at the base of it. Nectar the drink of the gods. The fountain sat on a long table stretching lengthwise down one side of the throne room. The table was covered in ambrosia squared and cakes, as well as gifts, mirrors, and for some reason a red cow...maybe Apollo's.

When Percy got the idea to head to the thrones and see if Hephaestus was there he notice a huddle around the Olympians table and saw that Clarisse was wrestling with her boyfriend Chris. She was sitting on the table while holding him in a sturdy headlock. She was laughing and even though Chris looked a little blue, he was laughing just the same. Percy chuckled at his friends thinking of when he would see Annabeth and the thought was enough to put a grin on his face from ear to ear as he kept looking for Hephaestus.

After almost an hour of searching he was able to see someone half under the throne belonging to Hephaestus and went to see the half figure.

Percy approached the throne hearing the loud **_ BANG!...BANG!...BANG!_**The loud sound of a hammer raging through the throne room, yet no one even seemed to hear it much less pay attention.

"Lord Hephaestus?" Percy half shouted. _**BANG!...BANG!...BANG!** _

"**HEPHAESTUS!" **

The banging of the hammer stopped and the god disappeared from under his throne and appeared in front of Percy. He was slightly deformed, his beard being semi-on fie slash tinged, and his overalls and smith apron covered in grime. Looking much like a car mechanic who walked through a volcano, and worked on a farm gave a very good picture of the god.

"Percy? What do you want, I was in the middle of recalibrating my thrones automation control device." Hephaestus stated with fake annoyance.

"I would like to thank you for the gift to me, it must have been a lot of work and I know that gods have important duties, So I just wanted to thank you for taking the time for this. It is probably the most important object that I will ever have."

Hephaestus softened,"Percy that ring is something that didn't take too much effort or time, it was simple and I wanted to repay you for helping the gods..." (with a grin)"...and putting my wife in her place." Hephaestus's eye showed an inferno of fire, but filled with gratitude and understanding. "My boy make sure you do the job right and most of all check all things for a problem or short circuit, if you get my meaning."

Percy smiled, "Thank you. I will check my plan before I propose and when I do I'll remember her face when she sees the ring that _you_ made."

Hephaestus smiled before laying down and sliding back under his throne to continue his rhythm of pounding away at his thrones inner workings. Percy smiled at the forge gods antics before turning around and rushing to the courtyard.

'Time to find Annabeth' Percy thought as he walked through the way he came, walking by friends and receiving pats on the back as well as a number of thanks. Percy only smiled or waved until reaching the throne room doors, then walking out through the throne room doors entering the great courtyard seeing even more people.

After fighting through a couple of crowds he finally spotted Annabeth sitting on a statue of Zeus with a small fountain inside the statue, resting between the legs of the statue. The statue was made if celestial bronze and was shined to a buffed, radiant glow. The statue was over 30 ft tall, and the small fountain in between his legs was 6 feet tall. The pool of the fountain reached out another 6 feet in all directions away from the base. Annabeth was sitting on the edge of the bowl sitting with a Laptop in her hands made of gold with a Blue Triangle glowing on the uni-body with a soft glow.

Percy approached and Annabeth put down the laptop when connecting eyes with him. Percy got lost into those eyes. Those eyes of stormy grey, calculating, and deciding what the next move of attack was. Her soft luscious blonde hair reaching down to the bottom of her shoulder blades, her slender and strong physic, complimented by her celestial bronze/ leather armour tightly fitting her frame. A dagger made of celestial bronze hung on her right side. She was all Percy would ever want, strong, smart, beautiful, and she cared for him. He was always gonna be her for here he knew that.

"Geez, Seaweed brain I was thinking that you would never find me." Annabeth smirked.

"I had to thank a few gods for some things, and I wanted to make sure my friends were all right."

"All right Seaweed brain lets get back to camp before we get trapped here for _another_ day of celebration." She exasperated.

"I think I would like to take you on a date right now." Percy grinned pulling her close to him in an embrace till there faces were inches apart," I think that's a great idea Seaweed brain," Annabeth whispered softly before pulling him into s soft and passionate kiss. After breaking apart for air they held eye contact until Percy smiled before grabbing her hand and running towards the elevator of Olympus.

Upon arriving at the elevator they jumped across from one floating piece of land to the other until they arrived at the cliff the elevator rested on. Percy and Annabeth looked on to the skyline of the city below seeing the moon rest gently above the city casting it's soft silver glow over the city refracting the rays over the city in a pearly aura.

"It's beautiful." Annabeth breathed gently.

"It sure is, but I see something much more beautiful than that and lucky for me she's standing right next to me."

Annabeth's face flushed " You are lucky."

Percy smiled."I sure am."

They embraced each other for another minute turning their attention from each other back to the city.

Percy thought about this beautiful place overlooking the city, all alone with the one he loved, and the quiet breeze, and how she glowed in the moonlight and how here eyes looked around gazing at the scenery. The ring in his pocket felt hot in his side pocket. He knew he couldn't find a better time, whether it be at a fancy restaurant or camp with friends or without. He reached into his pocket and felt for the velvet box. He grasped it in his right hand before steeling his nerves.

"Annabeth." he whispered. "No matter what I have always loved you and I couldn't think of any one more beautiful or right for me in the whole world. I know that I loved you from the very first day I met you and now that love has only gotten stronger. I see how brave, smart , and beautiful you are and it just strengthens my feelings being with you." He took a deep breath before holding her hands in his own.

Staring her in the eyes he gets down on one knee. Annabeth cupping her mouth with one hand. "Percy..."

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena" he said as opening the velvet bx showing the radiant ring"Will you marry me?"

Tears poured over Annabeth's face and around her face still cupped to her face. Silent sobs racking her features, and she let go of Percy's hand before embracing him in a hug whispering,"Yes. Yes I'll marry you Percy."

They locked eyes staring into each others eyes, mesmerised before locking into a passionate kiss. They stood there for a minute not moving until the need for air forced gasps of air from both.

"Forever and ever." Percy whispered.

Annabeth put her head in the crook of his neck before whispering,"forever and ever."

"Now how about we get back to camp, and you can show off the ring and I can show off that I got you" Percy said with a crooked grin.

Annabeth's eyes narrowed," Well I guess...Seaweed brain, but first things first." Percy wore a confused expression,"What's that?" Annabeth smiled"You have to wear the ring I got you." She said as pulling out a velvet box with a solid silver band in it. It shined in the moonlight glowing with a sea green radiance that Percy recognized, Oceanic ore.

Percy smiled. "Well I guess I should now shouldn't I?"

He let Annabeth put on the ring before staring at it for a closer look. As he looked over it he noticed some writing. He turned the ring to read it fully before seeing it's text: _Seaweed Brain forever. _

He looked at Annabeth in the eyes one more time before grabbing her hand and ran with her to the elevator to leave Olympus and enter the mortal world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(A WEEK LATER)<strong>_

_(Camp Half-Blood) _

Over the past couple of days Percy and Annabeth had enjoyed some of the most relaxing and peaceful days of their lives. Going through camp and showing everyone the rings was over on the first day, but people kept coming up to them to congratulate them. They didn't leave each-others side their whole time there. There was nothing that could drag them away from each other. They were content on going to plan the wedding with Percy's mom as well as Athena. They were in mid conversation as they thought of ideas for planning a visit when they were approached by Chiron.

"Annabeth, Percy. There is a meeting in the big house in 10 minutes." He said before shuffling past.

Percy frowned."I wonder what the meetings about..."

"I just hope it's not a quest." Annabeth sighed.

Percy quietly agreed with her. His life had been peaceful since the war and he didn't want anything disrupting his perfect island of happiness with Annabeth. If he went on a Quest he be away with Annabeth at best or, she would be in danger next to him, and he didn't want to ever put his Fiancé in harms way. He had already been through literal hell with her and didn't want to see her dragged to hell for another quest.

Annabeth started walking"Well I guess we should go and see what we have to do now." Annabeth commented before Percy Gripped her hand forcing her to stop moving."WE, don't have to go and if we can we are staying, because I don't want anything to happen to you." He said with worry written on his face.

"We can handle it Seaweed brain, it's not our first quest you know we will be fine." She said as she leaned forward and kissed him softly on the cheek."Now lets go see what this quest is for."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the big house before entering the council room where a ping pong table with chairs with godly symbols were spread around the table. Annabeth took the Athena Chair and Percy Took the Poseidon one. As the cabin leaders took their seats Chiron walked in with a kid wearing a black leather jackets dark hair and a pitch black sword.<p>

"Nico?" Percy asked

Nico smirked,"Hey Percy. Thought I would come and explain the quest being the quest comes from my dad anyway." He said before falling down on the empty hades chair.

Percy smiled. He hadn't spoken to or heard from his cousin every since the celebration on Olympus. He had asked Hades where Nico had gone, but Hades said he went to go fulfil his duties as his son.

Percy let a crooked grin spread across his face. "You know...it's not polite to not congratulate a new couple."

Nico wore a confused look as his eyes narrowed, before shooting open wide. "YOUR ENGAGED?"

Everyone around the table chuckled, except for Mr.D who simply kept reading his wine magazine.

Nico sat there like a fish out of water before Annabeth smirked."Better close your mouth before you swallow a fly." Nico closed his mouth. Nico smiled before looking Percy and Annabeth in the eyes, before rushing forward to the couple and embracing them in a tight hug."Congratulations, I'm happy for the both of you and I couldn't picture you guys with any other person."

Nico Smiled one more time before he remembered what he come to tell them, and immediately his heart sank with guilt spreading unconsciously on his face. Nico looked down at his shoes. He took a deep breath then looked at them both in eyes filled with so much worry and fear that Percy and Annabeth involuntary shivered.

"Nico...What's wrong? Why do you look like there is some really bad news?" Percy asked gently, taking in consideration that the whole mood had shifted a whole 180 degrees.

Chiron cleared his throat, "Maybe we should all be seated before you tell us why you have come my boy." Chiron could sense the waves of nervous tension rolling off of everyone in the room.

Percy nodded warily before Annabeth placed a soft kiss on the side of his cheek."Don't worry Seaweed brain it'll be fine." The nervous tension left Percy as he felt the warm heat and comfort spread from his cheek to his whole body.

He nodded again, this time to Annabeth and sat down on the Poseidon chair. Everyone seated themselves in the right places and waited for Nico to start. After a minute Nico cleared his throat "I have been in my dads domain for the past week doing work on checking the dead flow in, and basic underworld security, but I have run into a problem that I need help with..."Everyone stared at Nico expectantly. "Nyx." he whispered.

Shock, fear, and anger, and other emotions seemed to bounce around the big house. Almost as soon as the word had left his mouth shouting and screaming came from all over the room.

"SILENCE!" Chiron bellowed. The demigods quieted down, but looked anything but calm at the news.

"A primordial...another person as bad as Gaia." Annabeth spoke softly contemplating how they could overcome such a monster of an enemy in the already weakened state of the camps and the gods.

"That's not all. I've been noticing a huge decline of hell-hounds lately. I shadow travel to many underworld hotspots only too see that many of the hell-hounds are missing." Tension in the room was thickening as everyone seemed to hang on his every word. " Things were getting weird until yesterday I decided to follow a lone hell hound." He paused shivering. _what makes the son of Hades shiver? _" I saw A lady appear dressing in a dark cloak and felt darkness radiating off her at a level that would only be made possible if dad was furiously angry..." Nico fiddled with his jacket "It was definitely Nyx."

"Why would Nyx be in the underworld?" Percy asked the question that everyone wanted to know.

"I don't know..." Nico stammered. "All I know is that she takes the Hellhounds away and then returns every so often to grab more."

"Annabeth pondered his words for a moment before speaking,"What on earth could she want Hellhounds for? And why doesn't Hades do something about Nyx entering and leaving his realm?"

" Well to put it simply Nyx, is a Primordial, and she is a very strong one. Even if it's Hades realm he can do only so much to a being of her status." Nico sighed.

Silence

Finally from the corner of the room,"Why aren't the gods helping?" "What can Demigods do against a Primordial?" another camper asked.

"The gods need permission to enter another domain, and father has said that he will find a way of getting the situation under control and well...he thinks of camp as a way to ask indirectly for help I guess." Nico stated quite exasperated.

Percy was quietly contemplating what was he going to do? The whole situation seemed pretty bad. All Percy wanted to do was yell or scream, but he knew it wouldn't help anyone and that if he showed weakness it would spread to his friends and that would make everyone mood less than helpful.

"Well I have no idea to what to do or go. So I think that we should consult the oracle." Percy stated. "Unless you have a plan Nico?" Percy said while staring at the son of Hades. "No. I don't lets call Rachel."

Percy then stood up and focused his mind. He then pictured Rachel and felt his connection spreading out. Oh yeah if any one was wondering what he was doing it's a power he learned from his water abilities. He could focus on the moisture in the air and try to recognize the shape and aura that the moisture was brushing against.

After a little over a minute he felt the warm all knowing aura at the edge of camp near Thalia's tree.

"Conner?" Percy called. Said person replied, "Ya, Perce?" as he walked into the room from the porch.

"Can you go get Rachel she's near Thalia's tree." Percy asked.

"Okay I'll be right back." Conner stated before jogging out of the Big House.

The room was sitting in silence, Percy and many other contemplating on the grim situation. All the thought in the room were shattered as they were greeted by a very cheery oracle.

"Sup Percy." Rachel beamed.

Percy smiled. "You know the usual, terror, troubles, death, and family. All we need know is the oracle to tell us what is gonna happen and where exactly are we gonna go."

Rachel laughed. "Well I think I've got one for you just give me a minute."

Rachel took a deep breath and approached the table before putting her hands at her sides. The room dimmed, and then Rachel opened her mouth and billowing green smoke ran out of her mouth covering the floor a couple feet in every direction bellow her feet in a layer of green fog. Her eyes turned a placid green and gold mix. A voice that sounded as if three Rachel's were talking at once spoke:

**_Saviour of Olympus fights for Hades,_**

**_Darkness takes the saviours mind, _**

**_As grief and sadness take his heart, _**

**_Helping the Olympians keep control,_**

**_The Dark Angel provides a knowing light. _**

As the last line left her mouth all the smoke and magical power left a blank staring Rachel. She frowned, "That's weird I wasn't done." before collapsing into the arms of an awaiting Chiron.

Immediately the counsellors broke into chattering and conversation with each other until Percy stood. "Well it seems that I'm going to the underworld."

A million thoughts and emotions raced through his mind, _What did Rachel mean she wasn't done?_ _What was going to happen that was going to cause him to go evil and grief stricken? _

_"_My boy we need to get you and your chosen companions ready for the quest,I feel it is gonna be a tiresome one."

"I'm in!" was Nico's call "I was just there and you'll need someone who's comfortable around there, and seeing as it is my home territory you have to take me along." He said smirking.

Percy was about to reply with his thanks when he felt a gentle and smaller hand enter his right, and he turned to stormy grey eyes.

"You aren't going any where out of my sight Seaweed brain." She smiled as she kissed him. He felt his entire tension he had been building up relax, and he deepened the kiss, before breaking apart for air. "Besides how else would I keep you from doing something stupid like an idiot."

"I love you Wise girl." he smiled. "Love you to Percy."she breathed.

A person cleared their throat.

The two love birds pulled apart faces blushing a deep crimson. looking into the crowd of campers, where some "Awww's" and snickering rattled through others.

"Well as disgusting as this is..." Nico said with smirk and eyes that laughed at them, "We have a quest to do. Are you guys ready I think I'm just gonna shadow travel us to fathers Palace."

Percy nodding before looking into her grey storming eyes that stared back calculating, and full of life and intelligence. Noticing her blonde curly hair rolling down her shoulders, her slender figure, dressed in Camp Half-Blood orange T-Shirt and brown cargo pants with a baseball cap sticking out of one pocket and a short bronze dagger strapped to her side. The overall look making her seem dangerously beautiful with an intelligence that screamed she would kick your butt, and look good doing a math problem at the same time.

"Lead the way Nico, We have a certain lord of the dead to help." Percy said, as Nico nodded and then reached out for both Percy and Annabeth to grab his hands.

Once they grabbed his hands they disappeared into the shadows and left for the place the prophecy. The underworld.

**AND THAT'S THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER PLEASE COMMENT ON POWERS WANTED IN THE CHARACTER(S) **


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY THANKS FOR VISITING MY STORY. I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE ALL COMMENTS GOOD AND BAD. AND IF PEOPLE DIDN'T KNOW YOU CAN COMMENT ON A GUEST ACCOUNT I'M PRETTY SURE. **

**I DON'T KNOW WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING OUT, JUST WRITING AS IDEAS POP INTO MY HEAD. =) **

**I AM NOT THE PERSON WHO WROTE THE AMAZING STORY OF PERCY JACKSON. I'M NOT THAT CREATIVE! (MAYBE A LITTLE)((BUT I DIDN'T WRITE IT!))**

_well without anything left to talk about let's resume our story  
><em>

**SHATTERED BOND PART II  
><strong>

_**PERCY (3rd person) **_

Cold tendrils of dark energy scraping and dragging across his skin. That's how it feels to shadow travel and Percy couldn't love it any more.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" is all Percy could scream over and over until finally they exited the shadow realm. Everyone landing with a sudden.

**_THUMP!_**

Percy's stomach was rolling, and his head was dizzy, so naturally he stayed sprawled on the ground. "That was awesome...I'm gonna be sick."

Nico laughed. "If you weren't yelling at the top of your voice then maybe you wouldn't be on the ground!"

"Gods Seaweed brain maybe next time you'll think before acting like such a...Seaweed brain." Annabeth taunted.

Percy frowned,"So mean."

They both laughed. Percy lifted his hand and while still laughing Nico managed to pick him up to his feet.

Percy looked around. "Huh"

They were standing in front of a beautifully cast Stygian iron gate that was connected to similar fencing that went on in both directions.. The gate wrapped around a pitch black palace lined with gold, silver, platinum and gems.

Percy stepped forward, before turning around and looking at his friend and fiancé. "Well lets not keep uncle waiting. Shall we?"

The three of them walked directly up to the gate and it parted ways to allow them to walk on a gaudy black brick pathway with bronzed lettering in every brick. They continued down the path towards the palace doors. They looked over on the right and all of them caught there breath, even underground with an orange soft light that flooded the cavern, screams of pain, and dead walking everywhere, there was such a breathtaking garden just sitting there. All the flowers were unique, not only in shape and size as mortal flowers, but these flowers were almost anything the imagination said possible.

The flowers were golden, pitch black, white, brown, (etc.) and all of them radiated a soft glow that sent shivers of peace down the Demigods backs.

"Well Persephone's been busy." Nico stated.

"It's so beautiful.."Annabeth breathed.

"I didn't think that flowers could grow that well underground." Percy said.

"Well lets go say hi to dad so we can see what we have to do." Nico said with the _Again-really? _attitude.

As they approached the palace doors they could feel the darkness radiating off of the whole complex at waves that seemed to send one message, _fear. _The doors where a solid black but inscribed with a silver and bronze display of massacres, war, disease, and all in ancient Greek. The more Percy stared at it he had a sudden urge to cry, he couldn't help but think off all of the displays and think of death.

Percy ripped his focus off of the door and was about to try to push open the doors when they creaked and started opening, creating a small vacuum that tugged on his shirt.

"Well let's get to it." Percy said with mock cheer.

As they entered they found themselves in a giant throne room. The floors and walls were black, but they where a producing a dark light that seemed to light up the room exposing a long silver table that was in the center of the throne room with enough space to fit the full Olympian council. At the head of the table was a 10 ft tall throne that was pitch black, that radiated darkness, and resting on images of death and famine, changing images every time you looked at it. The throne to the left of it was a giant Bronze and gold lined pedal shaped like folded over flowers revealing a very plush and comfortable looking seat for the wife of the king of the underworld.

Nico took a step forward. "Father" 10 seconds "FATHER?" No response.

"That's weird father called for us were in gods name is he?"

Annabeth pondered before stating, "Nico can you sense if he is around us or near here?"

Nico stared at her. "Umm...Well maybe, but I've never tried before." He closed his eyes. After a minute, "I can feel a presence roaming across the fields of Asphodel, but I feel it's dark like dad's but it's also a little different."

"Well lets go, Hades isn't here and the only other lead we have is you, and you say you feel something in the fields do lets go." Percy waved for them to follow.

'Great. A dark presence in the fields what could go wrong?' Percy thought.

As soon as they left the palace Nico ran to a path that was hidden between black stone walls behind the palace compound.

They walked for about ten minutes in silence. They could _feel_ that something was going to happen.

Out of habit Percy kept his hand on rip-tide in his pocket feeling the weight of the pen grow slightly heavy in his pocket.

When they reached the top of a hill they looked over and saw a giant endless field. The continued to walk in the fields full of dead grass a foot tall. The grass was grey, and the air was eerie quiet all of a sudden and they passed soul after soul tied to the poles, faces blank and expressionless. The grass was soft as it brushed past them instead of crumpling underfoot it would lay and and spring up as if nothing happened, completely immovable and forever untouched looking.

Rows and rows of souls just sitting there. All in tattered forms of clothing, and none of them making any motion or noise. Dead silence.

Percy was so focused on the souls that he hadn't noticed that they had stopped and bumped into them.

"Why-" Percy started.

In front of the group stood a dark and terrifying presence. The figure was tall and draped in a dark aura. The humanoid figure was shifting between shapes all similar but distorted by increasing or decreasing body size leaving an after image of darkness.

Like a train it hit Percy what this was, a shade, but it was slightly bigger and had no eyes as well as being...darker than dark?

Percy was ripped from his thoughts when he heard it speak as if there were three of them speaking at the same time and, one was female another was male, and the third was a monster.

"Well, well hello spawn of hades, what do I owe the pleasure?" it's menacing features seemed to sharpen.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Nico asked, raising his sword.

The shade regarded the sword before smiling or rippling his face whatever it looked like they could sense the humour.

"I am king of the shades." he hissed, "I have no name but that title, and none of you are going live long enough to tell anyone."

Around the field there was a sudden drop of temperature, and everything seemed to get darker. "Kill the demigods." he hissed before disappearing.

Percy, Annabeth, and Nico stood in a triangle back to back to realise they were surrounded by shades brandishing...silver chains gleaming in the darkness, inscribed with ancient Greek writing.

"Shit." Percy cursed. How was he going to get out of this with his friends. He scanned them. 20 shades. All having those silver chains. If they ran they would have to worry about them getting chained when they turned their backs...unless.

"Nico!" Percy half yelled. "Can you like control them or stall them for a second?"

"Maybe, I'll try." Nico said as he closed his eyes.

Skeletal warriors cam out of the ground and ran at the shades, only about 10 warriors, but enough of a distraction.

Percy stepped towards the group of shades in front of him, he concentrated until he felt a familiar tug in his gut and he felt water come from inside him. He felt the sea and willed it forward. A small blast of water shot from him and blasted a gap in the crowd in front of him.

"RUN!" Percy shouted to his friends, as he ran with them in tow.

As soon as they breached the outside of the group Percy ran straight for the Styx.

"Percy where are we going?" Annabeth yelled over to him.

"Just follow me!"

As they ran through the fields of Asphodel Percy turned to see the group of shades following right behind them. He and his companions ran even faster at the sight of them gaining.

"Almost there!" Percy yelled.

They breached through the fields and ran up to the gates around the perimeter of the palace and inner underworld.

As they went through the gates they arrived at the shore of the Styx. The Styx had complete pollution of given up vow's, oath's and dreams. Degrees, keys, money, rings, and other objects lost to the river.

"Everyone stay behind me!" Percy instructed.

Percy then raised a stream from the Styx and brought the stream directly onto the black sand in front of the group projecting a wall.

"The Styx should protect us." Percy heaved through the effort.

"That's great, but now what do we do?" Nico asked.

"Well...we fight win and go home." Percy retorted.

"Seaweed brain, not a bad idea, but we still have to worry about those chains...unless the Styx can melt the chains as well?" Annabeth pondered their situation and was going to reply before it darkened.

They were interrupted as the group of shades surrounded the barrier and started swiping their chains against the water shield, melting the chains.

Percy smirked, his idea was working and their weapons were useless. Now all he had to do was find a way to attack them before he ran out of energy, controlling the Styx was draining him and he knew he had only minuted till he collapsed. He looked around looking for anything he could use to his advantage. Nothing.

"Nico! Can you summon more skeletons, or something?"

Nico glanced over at him, "No, I already summoned 10 warriors, and I'm too tired to summon any more and I can't shadow travel, I'm too spent." He sighed.

"Wise girl, please tell me you have some sort of plan or idea?" Percy pleaded. 'She has to have an idea.' Percy thought.

His world crumbled when he looked at Annabeth and saw her staring at him with tears in her eyes.

"Percy," she breathed as a silver chain wrapped her leg, "I love you Percy."

In an instant she was dragged towards the Styx from a shade that was on the other side of the Styx holding a long and gleaming silver chain.

"NO!" Percy screamed as the last sight he saw of her was fear in her eyes, tears lacing her cheeks, and then the was half submerged in the Styx.

What happened next would haunt Percy forever.

Annabeth scream a blood curling scream, her face was contorted into one of pain and misery. She screamed for Percy as he ran over to her on the shore releasing the wall of protection and instantly was at the shore of the Styx trying to grab her hands. She continued to scream until it was muffled and turned into gargling as she shocked on the acidic water of the Styx. Percy sat there and watched until he saw her disappear under the murky water.

She's gone.

Percy couldn't breath, he couldn't think, all he could do was feel his mind and emotions shred into pieces. He was nothing without her, he was nothing without his mortal anchor.

Percy was numb he was completely oblivious to his surroundings. He wasn't aware of the shades approaching him, or that Nico had fallen completely chained by a couple of shades. He was completely lost.

"PERCY!" Nico screamed at his friend to help, tell him to get up or continue fighting, something!

A shade approached Percy and wrapped a chain around his neck, but Percy didn't resist. The chain tightened on his neck and Percy started to pass out from lack of oxygen, and Percy simply closed his eyes.

'Just wait Annabeth I'm coming soon.' Percy thought. He was suddenly filled with happiness. He can see Annabeth soon, and he won't have to run for his life and he can get married to her in Elysium.

The idea was coursing through his mind as he slowly faded into unconsciousness. He sat there waiting for death patiently until he was jerked awake by his shoulders.

Slowly he could hear his name being called to him, far away. "Percy!, Percy!, PERCY!"

He slowly opened his eyes to see he was laying flat on the floor of the throne room. All the gods were crowded around him, Apollo had his hands on his chest and his father and all of the other gods had formed a ring around them.

"Son.." Poseidon exhaled.

Percy looked at all the gods and his surroundings.

_Annabeth's dead. I'm all alone..._

Percy felt the tears come to his eyes and he didn't stop them.

"ANNABETH!" Percy wailed, sobs racked his body as he screamed her name.

Hestia appeared around Percy in her 21 year old form and grabbed Percy into her shoulder and held him as he cried into her shoulder.

Percy cried for what seemed like hours into her shoulder as Hestia flooded his system with hope, but the hope was squashed by Percy's sadness as why would hope help, she was dead he was alive, and he could only hope for death.

After what seemed like an age Percy stopped and then he felt no more tears possible. He felt empty, cold, and merciless as everything he cared for was ripped out from and destroyed feet in front of him.

"Percy." Hestia whispered.

Percy looked up into her eyes.

Hestia gasped, His eyes. They where no longer a soft sea green, they now where a dark murky green and they held no hope. They scream pain anguish and above all else cold anger.

Percy released himself from Hestia's embrace. He stood up ans saw that everyone's eyes where on him.

Percy stared at his feet and then spoke in a mangled and hoarse voice, "Nyx was not the one who's behind this. It was the Shade king...He...he..killed her-r in front of me. He killed Her in front of me." Percy proclaimed as he collapsed on his knees and kept staring at the ground.

Hestia wrapped her arms around him from behind, and whispered comforting words in his ear.

The council of the Gods were stunned this wasn't as they expected it.

_**FLASHBACK:(Artemis) **_

_Artemis was in mid hunt when she heard the thunderbolt that shook the sky. _

_'Time for another meeting on Olympus' She thought. _

_After hearing the summons she told Thalia to set up camp and that she would return later. _

_As soon as they were preparing camp she flashed herself into the throne room. When she got there she heard her father yelling. 'Oh great. Another argument.' she thought tiredly pushing herself into her throne. _

_After another thirty seconds all the Olympians had flashed into the throne room and were sitting on there respective thrones. All the Olympians were pre occupied, seeing as Dionysus was reading a whine magazine, Apollo was listening to an ipod, Aphrodite was filing her nails, Hephaestus was tinkering with a small bird looking machine, Athena was reading a scroll, Demeter was reading a cereal box, and Ares seemed to be cleaning a bloody sword. _

_"My fellow Olympians we are here today to discuss the quest that was sent to the underworld to help my brother Hades. As I understand he has something to say and therefore has asked for this emergency meeting." _

_Hades stood from his throne and seemed to be paler than usual as he cleared his throat. "It has come to my attention that the one directing these attacks is not a Primordial, but in fact something that is much closer to home." He closed his eyes, "The king of shades." he breathed. _

_Everyone was on their feet. _

_"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" Zeus boomed. _

_Hades looked at the ground, "He seems to have escaped his eternal punishment in Tartarus." _

_Artemis couldn't believe it. The Shade King. He was a terrifying enemy. He was especially troublesome to demigods, as he would wrap them in darkness, and make use of their souls when they died, and at one time the gods had to sent an army of demigods to destroy himself before his armies rivalled the power of the Olympians. _

_"I also assume that the demigods will run into him during their quest, and I have come for-" Hades suddenly stopped and tried to talk looking like a fish out of water. _

_In the next instant Hades morphed into shadows. _

_The room was silent. _

_What made hades stop talking, and leave during a meeting. _

_In the next minute it was quiet before Hades morphed out of the shadows near his throne. He was holding a limp body in his hands. _

_Hades collapsed to the floor on his knees holding the body close before screaming,"APOLLO, GET OVER HERE!" _

_Apollo hopped over to Hades where hades set the body on the ground. _

_Artemis watched closely 'Who is it?' she thought._

_Then she saw him. Black hair draped over his eyes and a tall 6'2 height with medium build. Percy. _

_"Pursues!" She called. _

_Everyone in the throne room to his side and formed a ring. _

**_FLASHBACK END_**

**(Percy)  
><strong>

Percy stood there after revealing the news about the quest.

Athena started crying in her throne. Demeter and Aphrodite started to try and comfort her.

"Percy." Zeus stated. "We know it was the shade king, and it wasn't Nyx, but we had no idea the Shade king would interfere with your quest. We only were made aware of it by Hades minutes ago."

Percy stood unmoving. It was all The shade kings fault. He wants revenge.

Percy clenched his fists and trembled with no sadness, but a furious fire of hate.

"Percy lifted his eyes to the king of the gods before, kneeling.

"I swear on the river Styx that I will find and kill the king of the shades." Percy retorted.

All the gods in the throne room gasped.

"Percy-" Poseidon began to be cut off.

**"Well Percy, I think I like that Darkness in your heart, and since you proved to these stupid Olympians that I'm innocent how about I grant you the power to destroy the shade king?"** The voice sounded as dark as hades, but a lot more evil and completely merciless.

"Who are you?" Percy stated to the throne room.

**"My dear child I am Nyx, and I have come to ask you if you want to be my instrument of Darkness. Do you accept?" **Nyx asked.

The throne room was silent. Percy stared at his hands, he then thought of how powerless he was, and how if he had more power he could have saved her.

"I Pursues Jackson saviour of Olympus accept you offer Nyx."

Percy closed his eyes and waited for his power to kill The shade king to come.

**End of chapter thanks for reading!**

**Please leave comments and follow me for more support. The more of you who want this the more you will get. **


End file.
